Consolation Prize: Shower Fun
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Title is self-explanatory. Direct sequel to "Consolation Prize: F Version". PWP and Futanari. Read'n Review, that's an order!


**Consolation Prize: Shower Fun**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

Poison's she-cock twitched and a grin made its way to the pinkette's lips. She watched as Chun-Li shrugged off her clothing, the cheongsam sliding down her torso, down her beautiful hips and legs and pooling at her feet. The Chinese woman then undid her ox horns' hairdo and shook her head, letting her long, brown tresses cascade over her shoulders.

Feeling Poison's hungry stare from her sit on the bench, Chun-Li put her hands on her wondrous hips and turned around, giving Poison an eyeful of everything she had to offer and more, grinning.

"So~? Are you going to sit there and stare all day or do I have to drag you to the shower, _Airen~_?" she giggled and, in response to her futa lover's crooked grin, Chun-Li walked over to her and pulled her to her feet by her dick, which twitched and became fully erect in her hand.

With a gentle tug, Chun-Li pulled Poison close to her and kissed her hungrily while slowly stroking her dick, making Poison moan into the kiss. A moment later, Chun-Li stopped, took her hand away from the futa's crotch and turned around. She walked to the shower stall and got in, turning on the water and sighing in pleasure as the warm spray landed on her collarbone and breasts. She began to wash her body and, turning her head to the side she gave an entranced Poison a wicked grin, a wink and then slapped her own succulent ass.

"It's not polite to stare, Poison. Come, _Airen_~" Chun-Li purred, beckoning Poison over with her index finger. The pink-haired futa finally snapped out of her daze and with a lecherous grin, she sauntered over to her girlfriend, swinging her hips with her penis standing at full mast and swinging from side to side along with her movements.

Chun-Li's eyes remained fixed on the meat pole between her beloved's legs as she approached and she wasted no time in grasping and stroking it the second Poison stepped into the shower stall with her. Poison chuckled and began to run her hands over Chun-Li's body: through her silky, chocolate-brown hair; over her doll-like face; over her shoulders and strong arms and torso, her hands playing a bit with her perfect, big and round breasts, squeezing and tweaking the hard nipples, earning coos and moans from Chun-Li; moving down her sides and deliciously toned abs.

Further down Poison went, caressing and squeezing Chun-Li's plump, heart-shaped ass, fondling the cheeks and earning giggles from the Chinese Street Fighter, before moving her hands back up to her wondrous hips and over her powerful, legendary thighs and then, Poison reached her prize: Chun-Li's neatly shaved pussy, wet, dripping (not only with the shower water) and ready, aching for Poison's touch.

The pinkette grinned and cupped Chun-Li's opening, slipping three fingers inside her without hesitation. She groaned when the Interpol officer's grip on her she-cock became stronger, beginning to jack her off at a faster pace. Chun-Li also leaned down and took one of Poison's breasts in her free hand and began kneading it, cupping it and bring her head down to fasten her luscious lips around the hardened, pink nipple. Poison groaned and moaned under Chun-Li's handjob and breast sucking and responded by fingering Chun-Li's pussy harder and faster, while groping the woman's ass with her other hand, alternating between squeezing, kneading and softly smacking the firm but yielding flesh.

Then, Chun-Li left Poison's breast to wrap an arm around her neck and shoulders, burying her face in the crook of the pinkette's neck as she moaned loudly, Poison's fingers working their magic in her pussy, which clenched around the digits, trapping them in its liquid heat. Poison, for her part, moaned and groaned as Chun-Li's hand on her dick worked harder and faster to bring her to orgasm.

And then, it happened: Chun-Li cried out her release into Poison's shoulder, drool coming out of her mouth and landing on her collarbone, being washed away by the warm water falling on them. She clamped her legs around Poison's hand as she came, trapping the limb firmly in-between her beautiful thighs and feeling her juices spill all over Poison's hand and then, trickling down her inner thighs, mixing with the water.

As for Poison, she shut her eyes tightly and grimaced as pleasure ripped through her body and flowed into her rock-hard she-cock, which Chun-Li's hand had trapped in a wonderful vice grip, jacking her off as fast and as hard as she could, and succeeding in spades and Poison cried out her release; the pink-haired futa shooting at least four thick spurts of semen, which shot onto Chun-Li's breasts, abs and crotch.

The lovers slumped backwards onto the shower stall wall, holding each other as close as they could in the wonderful afterglow of their mutual orgasms, both panting hard.

Once the lovers had regained their breath, they looked lovingly into each other's eyes and leaned in for a kiss, their hands tangling in each other's wet hair, grasping handfuls of brown and pink tresses as the kiss became very heated; tongues coming into play quickly and wrestling each other into submission within their mouths.

While Chun-Li's hands remained in her hair, Poison's hands moved between their bodies and began to spread her still warm semen all over the Chinese woman's torso, earning moans from the brunette as her hands massaged and kneaded her breasts, spreading her seed all over them, and then moving down to spread it across her abs and over her hips.

Chun-Li broke the kiss and grinned a sultry smile, giving Poison a wicked look.

"Fufufu~ Looks like somebody is marking me as her property, eh~? So…caveman-like...I like it~!" She then grasped her futa lover's semi-hard dick and rubbed it until it stood proudly to full mast. Poison cooed as Chun-Li stroked her to hardness and then grinned wide as the brunette turned around, spreading her legs in an inverted V shape and bent forward, pushing her ass in air, literally offering herself to her lover.

Chun-Li tilted her head to the side and gave Poison a crooked grin.

"Come, _Airen_~ Fuck me like the caveman you are~!" She ordered and Poison was all-too-willing to comply, and she did so by grasping Chun-Li's ass, taking aim and then plunging all ten inches of her man-meat into the Chinese Street Fighter's waiting pussy, her impressive length and girth sliding into Chun-Li's heat without the slightest hindrance, Poison burying herself to the hilt.

Poison grunted and Chun-Li cried out as she was filled to capacity and then began moaning with a wide smile as the pink-haired futa began to pound into her, brutally at moments and then gently and slowly in others, fucking Chun-Li irregularly, earning surprised gasps, moans and cries as her mind was obliterated by the immense pleasure Poison's pounding gave her.

Then, to change things up a bit, the pinkette grasped one of Chun-Li's thighs and pulled it up in a diagonal angle, ensuing an even deeper penetration. Poison grunted as she fucked Chun-Li at a steady rhythm; her pussy clenching and unclenching around Poison's penis, each thrust touching that sweet spot inside her. Chun-Li's eyes were hazy with lust and her tongue was poking out of her mouth, completely lost in pleasure.

Poison smirked, having a bit more self-control. She then slid out of Chun-Li, making the Chinese woman whine and look back at her, her eyes confused and pleading for more.

Now grasping Chun-Li's thighs, Poison pulled them both to the wet floor and, leaning her back against the booth wall, Poison sat cross-legged with her penis standing up like a flag pole, and she then maneuvered Chun-Li's body so that she had her back to her. Chun-Li had little time to wonder what was going on before Poison's hands spread her thighs as far as they would and her she-cock slid back into her.

Once again setting up a rhythm as she fucked her lover, Poison let go of Chun-Li's thighs and grabbed her bouncing breasts, kneading, massaging and rubbing them against each other, pushing her nipples together, tugging and twisting them, increasing her lover's pleasure by leaps and bounds.

Now, as Chun-Li bounced up and down on Poison's lap, her thick man-meat pounding into her from below, she could feel what promised to be an earth-shattering orgasm was approaching, her love juices almost splashing out of her pussy and around Poison's she-cock, which was trapped in the most wonderful of vice grips by Chun-Li's cunt.

Poison then began to pound mercilessly into her lover, squeezing her breasts with each hard, frantic thrust. She let out guttural grunts as her penis began to pulse, a sure sign that she was nearing her breaking point and, if Chun-Li's sounds of ecstasy were any indication, she was close, oh-so-very close, and she was loving every second of it.

And then, it happened: neither of them could take any more, and with a final, brutal thrust, Poison cried out her release, firing off load after load after load of hot semen into Chun-Li's waiting womb. The feeling of her lover's hot seed inside her was enough to trigger an earth-shattering orgasm which made Chun-Li see stars and scream; not just scream, but _scream._

Everything then went black.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The silence in the locker room was only interrupted by the sound of the shower still going, the spray of water landing squarely on the lovers on the floor, passed out from an overdose of pleasure, joined together by the pinkette's penis inside the brunette, both slumped back against the wall.

Unconsciously, Poison's arms wrapped themselves around Chun-Li's waist, holding her as close as she could.

_FIN_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Notes:** Wow…did I really just write this…? I think I'm sweating. X_x

Oh yeah, and…BOO!

HAH! Weren't expecting THIS, were you?

Ok, maeby you were. LOL But remember when I said I wouldn't write a shower scene?

(Arnold Schwarzenegger voice) I lied.

So! I hope you read, enjoyed and click on the lovely li'l REVIEW button down below, 'k? Or u make the bunny cry! T_T

Now, I need a shower.

_Semper-Fi! _Carry on!

z


End file.
